Not so naive
by arisnamesake
Summary: Leur rencard avait été absolument parfait, et Ryder avait été un gentleman. Mais Marley, elle, ne voulait pas d'un gentleman. (one shot — smut/lemon très explicite — frottage, pénétration, lieu public)


Marley avait passé une soirée plus qu'agréable en compagnie de Ryder, la première, d'une longue lignée, elle l'espérait. Un rencard comme on en rêve. Il était passé la chercher chez elle, ils avaient été voir un film avant de s'arrêter manger en tête à tête au _breadsticks_, puis il l'avait raccompagné sans un geste déplacé. Sa main avait à peine frôlé celle de l'homme, durant la soirée, mais à chaque fois que ça arrivait, la jeune Marley Rose sentait de l'électricité dans ton son corps. Et cette sensation, elle n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête. Elle y avait pensé toute la nuit, seule dans sa chambre. Elle pouvait encore la sentir démarrer, tout contre sa main, remonter le long de son bras jusqu'à son cou, sa nuque, sa mâchoire, et descendre dans son ventre, au plus profond de ses entrailles, assez pour la faire soupirer d'envie et rendre ses jambes faibles à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Oui, Marley avait adoré le peu de sensations physiques que Ryder lui avait donné, cette soirée-là, et elle ne pouvait pas se passer de plus plus longtemps.

Traversant les couloirs de McKinley High School d'un air bien décidé, ses cahiers serrés fort contre son pull à manches longues, et sa petite jupe évasée qui remuait au fil de ses pas, la brunette ne tarda pas à trouver le footballer juste devant son casier.

« Il faut qu'on se voit », annonça-t-elle, l'air presque sévère.

Ryder fronça les sourcils, surpris, un peu effrayé. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui la mettait en colère ? Il s'était pourtant bien comporté, la veille, lors de leur rencard. Il n'avait même pas osé poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, alors qu'il en avait ressenti l'envie toute la foutue soirée.

Marley s'écarta, traversant à nouveau le couloir pour entrer dans la première salle de classe vide. Une fois Ryder et elle à l'intérieur, elle la referma, à clé, s'assurant que personne ne les dérangerait.

« Marley, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un regard quasiment noir, donc il ne saisissait pas la profondeur. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, la jolie brune fonça sur lui, le faisant s'asseoir sur la chaise juste derrière lui, alors qu'elle se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Marley se pencha alors sur les lèvres, venant l'embrasser. Passionnément, langoureusement, plein de désir et d'envie qu'elle était incapable de cacher plus longtemps. Ses mains sur la nuque de l'homme, elle faisait danser sa langue contre la sienne remuant doucement ses hanches sur lui, son bassin bien collait au sien. Ryder mit du temps avant de réaliser, et il remonta ses mains pour les poser sur les fesses de la brunette, suivant ses mouvements alors qu'il répondait au baiser, avec autant de ferveur qu'elle. La température n'avait fait qu'augmenter, en quelques minutes, et les mouvements de la jolie brune sur lui commençait à l'exciter fortement.

« Marley, bordel. Attends… » marmonna-t-il.

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, Marley attrapa l'une de ses mains, et la glissa jusqu'à son sein, par dessus son pull dont le tissu épais dérangea vivement le garçon. Mais il la laissa faire, serrant son sein dans sa main alors qu'il répondait au nouvel assaut de la femme sur ses lèvres. Elle ne tarda pas à sentir à quel point l'homme était dur dans son pantalon, juste pour elle. Elle le sentait juste là, entre ses jambes, son membre encore couvert se frottant tout contre la culotte de la jeune femme.

« J'ai besoin de plus », chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Elle glissa ses mains entre eux, venant défaire son pantalon avant de se redresser pour le descendre.

« Attends, Marley, t'es sûre de toi ? »

Ryder reprit ses esprits, juste assez pour s'assurer qu'elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui lança à nouveau ce regard noir, et il comprit alors que c'était le désir qu'il pouvait y apercevoir.

« J'ai pas arrêté de penser à ça toute la nuit. J'avais envie de te sentir… au plus proche de moi. »

Sa réponse et son ton assuré fut suffisant pour convaincre Ryder, et il attrapa un préservatif dans son portefeuille avant de la laisser continuer de le déshabiller. Son pantalon et son caleçon baissé juste assez pour faire sortir son membre, Marley décida de retourner se frotter contre lui, sa petite culotte comme seule barrière entre eux. Elle arracha un gémissement à l'homme, sentant tous ses sens se perdre dans le désir qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant. Elle le voulait, en elle. Rien de plus. Ryder enfila la protection alors que la jeune femme embrassait son cou, ne lui laissant aucun répit et aucune pause.

« Allez, prends-moi. » chuchota-t-elle finalement.

Et écartant sa culotte, elle laissa l'homme se positionner devant son entrée avant de doucement venir s'empaler sur lui. Ryder gémit, se mordant la lèvre pour se retenir, alors que Marley commença à bouger sur son membre, de haut en bas, sa jupe remontée tellement haut qu'on pouvait apercevoir toutes ses cuisses, complètements nues.

« Putain, oui », gémit-elle, enfin satisfaite.

C'était tout ce qu'il lui manquait, elle en était sûre, maintenant. Si tout s'était parfaitement bien passé avec Ryder, il ne lui manquait que ce petit quelque chose pour être pleinement heureuse de sa soirée. Elle accéléra ses mouvements, enfonçant son membre plus loin en elle. La tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés, elle ne cessait d'haleter et de gémir, alors que Ryder observait à quel point elle était divine, sur lui, à prendre son plaisir.

« J'veux que tu me fasses jouir, Ryder ! »

Son gémissement était presque trop fort, mais suffisant pour exciter d'avantage l'homme. Remontant son pull, il découvrit sa poitrine sous un petit soutien-gorge en dentelle qu'il décala rapidement pour pouvoir atteindre sa peau. Il scella ses lèvres sur l'un de ses seins, jouant avec, le caressant de ses lèvres, le léchant, le mordillant. Et chaque nouveau geste faisait gémir Marley un peu plus fort. Et chaque gémissement la faisait accélérer ses coups de bassin contre lui. Après quelques minutes seulement, ils n'étaient plus que soupirs et gémissements, incapables de se contrôler.

« Je sens que ça vient, putain ! »

Ryder donna quelques coups de bassin à son tour, s'enfonçant en elle de la plus exquise des façons. Marley répondit d'un cri, alors qu'elle le senti toucher cet endroit tout particulier en elle qui lui ferait voir les étoiles.

« Là, juste là ! »

Il ne s'arrêta pas, gardant cet angle et ce rythme, alors qu'elle s'agrippait à ses cheveux alors que lui dévorait son autre sein avec exactement le même traitement que le premier. Quelques coups plus tard, Ryder senti Marley se raidir totalement sur lui, se resserrant contre son membre. Elle se arqua, laissant le plaisir prendre le dessus. Et dans le plus pur des gémissements, Marley atteignit l'orgasme, tremblant de tout son être contre le corps du footballeur. Ryder continua ses mouvements, prolongeant son plaisir alors qu'il approchait lui-même de la jouissance. Et après quelques coups de rein plus profonds, il l'atteignit à son tour, se déversant dans le préservatif dans un cri.

« Ah ! Marley ! »

Le silence après leurs orgasmes fut presque inquiétant. Seules leurs respirations lourdes se faisaient encore entendre. Ils prirent quelques minutes, et Marley se relevant finalement.

« Personne ne doit savoir. »

dit-elle en replaçant sa culotte et redescendant sa jupe correctement, les joues rouges et les cheveux un peu décoiffés.

« Qu'on vient de baiser salement dans la salle de classe ? »

« Non. Que je ne suis pas si naïve que ce que je le laisse croire. »

Elle replaça son soutien-gorge et son pull, récupérant ses livres, avant de quitter la salle de classe, laissant à Ryder le soin de s'occuper de ses propres vêtements. Hors de question pour Marley d'arriver en retard à son cours.

—

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à me proposer d'autres idées de ships pour mes futures histoires !_


End file.
